


The Illusion of Safety

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Demonic Possession, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: A nightmare or life; the difference had become blurred.TW: Blood, insomnia and nightmares. I'm warning you now, this is very dark.





	The Illusion of Safety

Looking into the mirror and seeing eyes that do not belong to you is a terrifying experience, to say the least. Imagine being awoken by petrifying nightmares filled with blood, screaming, crying and anything else you could imagine when you thought of the word 'horrifying'. You stumble into the bathroom to wash your face clean of the tears, as if that would also wash away that nagging feeling that you are not alone. You momentarily glance at yourself in the mirror. Everything you expected: bags under your eyes, hair that was a mess on top of your head and pale skin that didn't look at all healthy. It looked like you hadn't slept in years and it sure felt like that too.

You met the eyes of the person you were looking at and stumbled backwards. The eyes weren't their usual dull blue but black. Like an empty black abyss right into your soul. When you blinked, the black switched back to blue and you let out a shaky sigh filled with relief. You, of all people, knew a lack of sleep could lead to silly hallucinations and easier irritation. You were completely alone and most definitely had not been possessed by a demon in the one hour you had fallen asleep for. That was impossible: this was real life and nothing like the things you saw in the movies. 

You wiped your clammy hands against your jeans. You had fallen asleep wearing them because, by the time you had got home, you were too exhausted to even consider changing. Socialising was always something that tired you out beyond a point that was normal. Things had gotten so much harder since you had been plagued with nightmares that just tormented you whenever you closed your eyes. Sleep had become something almost unfathomable to you. You envied those who could get more than one hour of rest and wake up happy and refreshed. You always woke up even more tired than before.

Black again. It didn't startle you as much the second time because you had almost expected it. In conjunction with the empty eyes came a smile. You certainly were not smiling. The light above you flickered and you glanced up, eyes wide open. You didn't dare shut them, worried that you were most vulnerable when you weren't looking. You felt something graze your throat but one glimpse at the mirror told you that you were alone. It was impossible that something was touching you so why did it feel like you were being choked? Someone definitely had their hands wrapped around your throat as you cried out, your reflection smiling sadistically at your pain.

Maybe you were still inside your nightmare. That had happened before. You thought you had woken up and you let your guard down but it was all some sort of trick. The demons inside your head had fooled you to catch you in a weak moment and multiply the pain by a million. It hurt so much more when you were under the illusion of safety. Since then, you had been out of touch with reality and you didn't really trust it. A nightmare or life; the difference had become blurred.

The hands released you but you felt like a puppet beneath their strings. That image- you couldn't say it was you anymore- was a demon. Maybe it was some sort of projection of the demons in your head: the ones that called for you at night or whenever you were alone. You inhaled, your lungs taking in as much air as they possibly could whilst the hands didn't have a hold of you. 

"Jack," The reflection said, their voice high and almost sweet. Amidst the sweetness was an almost static noise. It was disguised expertly but you noticed. You knew the demon wasn't sweet; not even close. He was nasty, manipulative and terrifying. He loved to watch you cry, tremble and scream for help. He was a sadistic, evil and emotionless monster. Back at the beginning, you used to plead for mercy but you had long since learnt you weren't ever going to be pitied. "Soon this will all be over."

"No," You choked out, your voice shaking as much as your body was. "Please, no!"

"You can't escape me. I am always with you, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to come out of hiding."

Without even thinking, you thrust your hand out as harshly as possible. The glass in front of you smashed into pieces and you stumbled backwards to avoid them. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you collapsed to the ground, holding your legs close to your chest. You could hear deafening laughter, surrounding you and getting closer and closer. You didn't care that your right hand was wet with blood as you moved it to cover your right ear; your left also flying to your left ear. That didn't drown it out and, if anything, it just made it louder.

It was inside your head and there was no way for you to get it out. You weren't quite sure when but at some point you had started to scream but you couldn't hear yourself over that laughter. "Wake up, please... Wake up..." You mumbled, over and over again, each time getting weaker. 

You prayed for an escape but it didn't come. This was a nightmare but it was also real life. Blood trickled down your hand, mixing with the tears that were dripping down onto the ground. You wished and wished for an end but it didn't come. You didn't need to fall asleep to have a nightmare.


End file.
